


The ancients' secret

by Neko, Vykk_Draygo



Category: Stargate - Fandom, Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 04:57:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14441844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neko/pseuds/Neko, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vykk_Draygo/pseuds/Vykk_Draygo
Summary: Hayley O'Neill, daughter of Lieutenant Coronel Jack O'Neill, is sent to Pegasus project due to her outstanding abilities on field. At the same time, Edward Moore, Daniel Jackson's favourite kid, is sent to translate some ancient engravings that even Doctor Jackson couldn't decode. Together, they will face plenty of adventures and discover that the ancient's world its even bigger than they would ever expected...





	The ancients' secret

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [El secreto de los antiguos](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14409579) by [Neko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neko/pseuds/Neko), [Vykk_Draygo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vykk_Draygo/pseuds/Vykk_Draygo). 



Her soggy eyes glanced her room, Hayley was crying as if this was the last time she would see that picture again. It was not something rare, she has been weeping all morning because she was leaving home for an expedition to an unknown place. However, those were not tears of sadness like when her father insisted that she should do her homework. Those were, in fact, tears of joy, because she could not believe still that she was accepted in such great expedition, since she thought that for being General O’Neill’s child, she wasn’t allowed to be in a military position near her own father. Against all odds, she was fairly accepted, needless to say she was also the valedictorian of one of the best institutes in the world.

 

Hayley O’Neill is not Jack O’Neill’s biological daughter, she was raised by the General after being the last survivor of a planet massacred by the Goa’ulds when she was just a baby. She has a strong character; if somebody hurts or lashes her family or her team, she tends to use sarcasm as a mechanism of defense. Besides, her IQ is extremely high, although it often gets wasted. Her hair is golden and when she looks at the sky, you could not tell if those where her iris or the arch of heaven. She is 5’ 3’’ feet tall and neither fat neither skinny, she had a complex body for her height.

 

She wanted to pack up as soon as possible, she wasn’t comfortable with her father because they recently have had an argument about the dangers of this expedition. He did not want her to go to Atlantis, the knew the risk of that. Besides, he was afraid for her daughter, that she suffered as he had suffered, he did not want to wait for a phone call from his job with bad news, telling him that his daughter was in a coma or worst, dead. With Hayley, Jack had become overprotective and she tried her best to understand his actions, he had never overcome what happened to Charlie and, of course, repeating memories was not on his duties.

 

When she was packing, Jack entered the room after knocking at the door. He knew it was forbidden to enter her room without asking, unless he wanted to face her fury. Even though the door was open, she got mad again, she wasn’t happy at him so she answered rudely:

 

‘What do you want, dad?’

 

The General looked sadly at her when facing her bad temper, it was a bit unfair to have an argument with her about her dreams, but he felt there were several reasons to do so.  He couldn’t help to reach and hug her when he answered her question, full of affection, as any parent would do:

 

‘Kid, I am so sorry. I didn’t want to be so hard on you, not even argue with you. It’s just… You know what I think of working on the Stargate Command, of what it means if you go.’ Jack tried not to cry in front of her, so he did his best to maintain calm when he faced her. ‘On the other hand, though, I had been talking with John Sheppard. Do you remember him? This man… he used to come home quite a lot, when you were little you were always asking for the Major, it seemed as if you had a little crush on him.’ In that very moment, Hay couldn’t avoid blushing and hitting her father with the pillow. Jack couldn’t stop laughing at that moment. ‘Let’s be serious for once, please. He has told me that you are going to be okay by his side, and he will talk with Elisabeth in order to be your direct boss.’

Hayley, when hearing Sheppard’s name, got so excited: when she was just a little kid, she was madly in love with him, her father was absolutely right. In fact, she enrolled on the army at an early age because she wanted to be like the great John Sheppard. She never forgot that name; she never told her father, but she had a picture with him in her room, to which she wished goodnight. She couldn’t help to hug her father, although this time she did it with pure happiness, besides, she proved that emotion with her following words. Nevertheless, she didn’t use that rude tone but so much energy between her lips:

 

‘Thank you, thank you, daddy. I promise I call to the Stargate Command at least twice a week’ the young woman peeked at her watch, they had just an hour to go, and he was the driver. ‘C’mon mister O’Neill! Turn on the engines, I don’t want to be late and get lost with so many people.’

 

Jack laughed and went to get the car ready, Hayley stayed a little longer to finish packing, because talking with her father turned out to be a delay. She looked one last time at the door on her wardrobe. It was the hiding spot of her biggest treasure: a very special picture of John Sheppard and her. She kissed it and sprinted out to the car, destination: Stargate Command.

 

They were all excited for that greater adventure coming up in Atlantis, it was something new for them, everyone could tell. Hayley and Jack arrived a bit late, in the control room Doctor Elisabeth Weir was waiting nervously. The General tried to apologize, but Hayley stopped him because she did not want him to act for her anymore, which made the Doctor smile:

 

‘Worry no more, soldier O’Neill’ said Doctor Weir, at the same time she indicated with a gesture to remain calm. ‘You will be traveling with Major Sheppard until we reach Atlantis, it will be a short trip, but organization is organization.’ Doctor Weir was going to give further explanations about the expedition, but she was interrupted by Doctor Jackson, who suddenly appeard to rush them up, so Elisabeth talked to the team straightforward, after saying some last words to Hay.

 

‘We will talk about everything when we reach Atlantis. It was a pleasure to finally meet you.’ Hayley smiled kindly and copied her words, but the Doctor wasn’t listening anymore.

 

Hayley, before reaching the Stargate, said goodbye to her father and Daniel with a big hug. Samantha Carter couldn’t be there for personal reasons, so Hay asked her father to give Carter some kisses from her. Jack was about to cry, although he played the strong boy and let Jackson to cry for him. Hay had to hug Daniel once more, crying with him as well, even Jack finally teared up in that moment. After that fully emotive goodbye, Major Sheppard indicated Hayley to come along, and Hayley tried her best not to faint for being in his presence.

 

When the last one of the team crossed, Hayley and Jack crossed their looks, they were saying goodbye once more. She couldn’t keep it on, after all, it was time to leave, time to go through the stargate and start a new adventure on Atlantis.

xxxx

 

“Tick..., tack, tick..., tack, tick..., tack”

 

That sound was madness, but more exasperating would be a complete silence. The class was focused in one thing and one thing only: the paper which will decide if they pass that subject. The faces of the young students were such an exhibition on the strongest emotions of humankind. A boy on the first line was answering the questions extremely fast, with an unhealthy position of his back, his neck almost upside down and his tongue resting in one side, being bitten by his owner as if he was a little child drawing. A youngster was crying on the corner, and another one was lying on his desk sleeping, probably... The teacher was sick of moving around watching the class to avoid any short of cheating, and he stayed looking at the infinity, wishing the hour could finish as soon as possible.

 

That was the great opportunity of Edward. That boy, who had finished his exam centuries ago, took a piece of paper from his suit jacket and put it on his exam questions. There was no worth in copying right now. Edward hated archaeo-biology, but not for its content. That exam was focused on bones’ classification and Edward learned that lesson one boring day during the last course of primary education. In fact, he hated that subject for his professor. He was always saying that Edward was useless, he wasn’t meat for this degree, he will never be some one to remember. That boy, still innocent and full of strong emotions, used to cry for it, and get disappointment for his choice of career.

 

If any luck, he actually had a professor who’d pushed him forward.  That professor proposed him a mental exercise, a riddle to test him: he had invented a language which Edward had to unravel clueless. And Edward, in the middle of an anatomy exam, discovered how to use that invented language and how his teacher had created it; from which languages it came from… everything.

 

The alarm sounded loudly in each four walls and reached to their ears as a disturbing beep. Edward run away from the room with his precious paper on his hands. He slipped on the wings’ floor and climbed the stairs jumping some steps on the way, stepping hard with his white converse. The boy forgot to knock at the door, he even forgot how to breath after that run.

 

‘Doctor Jackson! I… I have it.’ The young man lowed his enthusiasm when he realized his mistake: he has interrupted the Doctor, that mustn’t be done in any university, is so unpolite… His head went all dizzy imagining the worst-case scenario.

 

Doctor Jackson was professor on Egyptology and Cryptology. Rumors said that he was the director of an expedition in a conflictive area, and that was the reason why you often could find him talking with some soldiers, who were part of his team as a defense line. Therefore, it was quite strange to find professor Jackson at the university. Edward was lucky. He met the professor in an activity for which he was selected some years ago, some short of gymkhana for nerds which consisted in decoding some symbols. Edward discovered that those were engravings of stars’ coordinates and that ignited the obsession of Doctor Jackson for the boy. Needless to say that Edward decided to study archeology from that archeology and hence, Jackson and the boy created a close friendship.

 

Daniel Jackson was growing his hair again. He said that that reminded him what it was like some years ago, when everything was different. He wanted to go back. He has always been showing a picture of him and a military friend of his in the desert, right after saying all of what I mentioned. He was a strong man, still having a childly face, though. He used to wear an army suit which his friends on the army lent him for his expeditions, and Doctor Jackson used to redecorate it with junkie-hipster patchs he bought on the internet, like sings as “SG1” or similar ones. Edward imagined that was the name of his bike-aficionado gang and he never believed there was something remarkable about it.

 

The professor stopped talking with the person on his office and fixed his eyes on the boy. Edward had twenty-one years, but he dressed up with a bizarre suit: a dark-green jacket with a red dying flower, a brown shirt, a black blazer from witch hanged a pocket watch and brown trousers His youth could be seen between his callow face and his white converse. He had a scruffy brown hair like his eyes, always shiny, always full of will to learn something new.

 

‘I’m so sorry, professor. My lady…’ he made a formal sing which actually turned to be quite messy. ‘I’ll come back later.’

 

The woman gave Edward a big smile and her eyes sparkled out of curiosity. Her golden hair, so curly and so wild, seemed to become even curlier when she show the boy.

 

‘So… This is your newest obsession, Danny?’ she smiled as a scoundrel.

 

‘Moore’ he said to the boy, ‘let me introduce you to Doctor Song.’

 

‘Moore…Oh, you are so polite when you are near my presence, Danny. Don’t worry, my child.’ She touched Edward’s shoulders, which made the kid uncomfortable as he looked down. ‘I was already leaving. Enjoy my little Danny, he is a wonderful company.’ She winked him and Daniel shaked his head, hiding a smile.

 

‘I’m sorry for interrupting, professor’ said the boy when the woman left. ‘But I had discovered it. I know how your language works, the wraith language, as you called it.

 

Daniel Jackson raised his eyebrows, questioning the situation.

 

‘It is… It is a simple patron of two base-languages’ he followed, mumbling. ‘It uses some Latin grammar structures, but its iconography is, nonetheless, a very imaginative alphabet, professor, I give you that. However, I got you. It’s a basic form of Egyptian iconography, like a draft of the real representations. Mixed up with a similar form of the language of stars you invented when we met in that museum activity. How much time did you spent in elaborating that language?’

 

Daniel had a total speechless expression, although he dared to ask:

 

‘How much time did you spent in decoding it?’

 

‘An anatomy exam’ he answered, proudly.

 

‘An anatomy exam, you say…’ he muttered. ‘Edward, I would love to fall back on you for something far more important that any test I gave you, far from university, or any job you could ever apply to.’

 

His heart skipped a beat. Was that his biggest opportunity? Will professor Jackson take him to his expeditions at last?’

 

‘I want you to participate in a very important project. You will be my eyes and my voice in a secret investigation. This is going to change your life, you are going to move out from home if you accept. You couldn’t see your family for a very long time, but you will be one of the most important explores in the whole universe.

 

‘The whole universe?’ He blinked.

 

‘Edward, what I am going to tell you is top secret. You will have to take an oath in front of the most important faces of the militia.

 

‘You are scaring me…’ the boy sneezed. He did that all the time, he had allergies to everything, but he used to sneeze when he was nervous too. Daniel smiled warmly, picturing himself on the boy’s shoes.

 

‘I want you to come with me to the Stargate Command...

 

                                 …Edward Moore, welcome to the stars.’

**Author's Note:**

> Neko writes the P.O.V of Hayley O'Neill  
> Vykk_Draygo writes the P.O.V of Edward Moore


End file.
